Juste une soirée
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Zoro désire Sanji depuis longtemps. Il sait que le blond ne l'aime pas, et s'y est résigné. Mais s'il pouvait le forcer, juste une soirée, à lui faire plaisir, peut-être que cela changerait tout... One Shot - Yaoi - Lemon !


Sur le Vogue Merry, la fête battait son plein. Luffy, Chopper et Ussop faisaient des grimaces, Nami et Robin parlaient tandis que Sanji leur tournait autour. Un peu éloigné, Zoro regardait la scène, buvant tonneau après tonneau. Sur son visage, habituellement neutre, on pouvait voir de la tristesse. Il buvait pour oublier, oublier cette soirée. Il regardait Sanji, qui semblait avoir tout oublié, comme si cette soirée ne s'était jamais passée… Zoro replongea dans ses souvenirs, pour revenir à cette fameuse nuit, là où tout avait basculé…

Zoro était en haut du mât, comme à son habitude, et songeait à ses amours d'enfance. Thom, Ryan, Kimao, … Et oui, Zoro était homosexuel. Ce que personne de l'équipage ne savait, bien sûr. Il imaginait Nami se moquer de lui, et les autres, s'écarter un peu, de peur qu'il leur saute dessus. A cette pensée, il soupira, puis s'étira. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas sur le pont, puis un éclat de lumière. Il se pencha, et aperçu Sanji, adossé à la barrière, vêtu seulement d'un jean noir. L'entrejambe de Zoro se dressa subitement. Sanji était tellement beau dans cette position…

"Reprend-toi, Zoro. Il aime Nami, tu n'as aucune chance…"

A cette pensée, son visage pris un air triste. Il descendit tout de même du mât pour aller à la rencontre du blond.

"Eh, tête d'algues, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'apostropha Sanji.

- J'ai le droit de descendre, tout de même, non, sourcil vrillé ?

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Sourcil vrillé !

- Cactus !

- Abruti !

- Grr…

- Alors, tu dis plus rien ? Ricana Zoro avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ta gueule !"

Sanji lui tourna le dos. Zoro ressentit alors un vide dans son cœur, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il aurait aimé que Sanji le frappe, qu'il le touche. C'était dans ces moments que Zoro pouvait se lâcher, et en profiter. Le vert ne put résister, et pris Sanji dans ses bras.

"Zoro, qu'est-ce que-

- S'il te plaît. Laisse-toi faire.

- T'est fou ? J'vais pas me laisser faire ! T'es un mec, merde !"

Sanji se retourna et poussa Zoro de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci lui attrapa les mains et l'attira à lui.

"Tu me plais, Sanji, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. J'ai essayé de résister, d'être normal en ta présence, mais la, c'est trop. Te voir comme ça, torse nu… Je ne peux pas résister, lui murmura-t-il tandis qu'il le prenait dans ses bras."

Sanji essayait tant bien que mal de résister, de le repousser, mais Zoro s'accrochait désespérément. Alors Sanji se laissa aller subitement, ce qui étonna Zoro. Sanji profita de cet instant pour se débattre et réussit à s'extirper des bras du vert, pour ensuite le frapper. Ils luttèrent pendant quelques instants, puis ils se retrouvèrent par terre, Zoro allongé sur Sanji. Il en profita pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Sanji essaya de le frapper, mais Zoro emprisonna ses mains tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Sanji se débattit encore quelques instants, puis renonça. Zoro sentit que Sanji se relâchait. Il s'écarta légèrement du blond, les joues rouges.

"Zoro… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Luffy ?

- Je sais pas.

- C'est pas une réponse, ça !

- T'es beau quand tu t'énerves.

Sanji rougit, tandis que Zoro affichait un grand sourire.

"Tu sais que j'aime pas les hommes, t'as aucune chance avec moi.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vais profiter de cette soirée.

- Tu vas devoir ronger ton frein, j't'aimerais jamais.

- Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Laisse-moi juste cette soirée.

- Comment ça, te laisser cette soirée ? T'as pas l'intention de profiter de moi, j'espère ?"

Zoro lui fit un sourire sadique, et Sanji prit peur. "Il va me violer, pensa-t-il."

"Attend, tu… Tu vas le faire sur le pont ?

- Tu préfères dans la cale ? Avec Luffy et les autres qui risquent d'entendre ?

- A non… Et puis j'veux pas tout court, mec !

- Juste cette soirée. S'il te plaît. Après tu pourras me détester, mais laisse-moi juste cette nuit.

- Je… "

Zoro l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase. Sanji se laissa faire.

"Juste cette soirée, accepta-t-il, à contrecœur.

- Merci. T'inquiète, j'te ferai pas mal."

/!\ LEMON.

Zoro recommença à embrasser Sanji, qui lui répondit. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et la langue de Zoro alla chercher celle de Sanji. La main de celui-ci descendit lentement sur le torse de Zoro, et il essaya de lui enlever son t-shirt. Zoro se laissa faire, surpris mais content. Ils entreprirent d'enlever tous leurs vêtements, et se retrouvèrent bientôt en caleçon. Zoro se pencha et caressa du bout de ses doigts la colonne de chair de Sanji, qui se dressait de plus en plus. Il entreprit de lui enlever son caleçon, puis pris sa verge en bouche et commença de long va et vient. Sanji ne pouvait retenir des petits gémissements. Il mit ses mains sur la tête de Zoro pour lui dire d'aller plus vite. Mais Zoro s'amusait. Il alla plus lentement, juste pour entendre Sanji gémir de plus en plus fort.

" Zoro… Je… Ah ! Je viens !"

Sanji se déversa dans la bouche du vert. Celui-ci lécha son gland pour enlever le blanc qui restait, puis allongea Sanji. Il se lécha les doigts, puis, avec un sourire, écarta les jambes de Sanji avant de mettre 2 doigts dans son intimité. Sanji cria de douleur, mais Zoro l'embrassa tout en faisant des va et viens. Au bout d'un moment, Sanji voulu ne faire qu'un avec Zoro.

" Viens, s'il te plaît…"

Alors Zoro enleva ses doigts et pénétra Sanji. Celui-ci cria de douleur, mais Zoro continuait ses va et viens, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus loin. Sanji criait de plaisir, et se déversa sur le torse de Zoro. Celui-ci ne tarda pas non plus à éjaculer en Sanji. Ils avaient tous les deux chaud, sentaient la sueur et le sperme, mais étaient heureux. Sanji se pencha alors sur le ventre de Zoro et commença à lécher la substance blanche éparpillée. Il s'attarda sur ses tétons, les mordillant. C'était au tour de Zoro de pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir. Sanji se releva pour embrasser celui-ci. Zoro voulu le prendre entre ses bras, mais Sanji le retourna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chut… A moi de te prendre, maintenant.

- T'as pas d'expérience. Tu peux me faire mal, tu sais ?

- Je sais. C'est justement ce que je veux.

- Hein ? Ha !"

Zoro cria de douleur, car Sanji l'avait pénétré sans le prévenir. Celui-ci donnait des coups de butoir, sortant presque de l'intimité de Zoro, avant d'enfoncer profondément sa verge jusqu'au point sensible de ce dernier. Celui-ci se retenait de jouir, mais des petits cris sortaient de sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, il ne put se retenir, et cria de plaisir. Il se déversa sur le sol, tandis que Sanji faisait de même. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

FIN DU LEMON.

"Bordel… J'pensais pas avoir autant de plaisir, avoua Sanji.

- Sa veux dire quoi ça ? S'écria Zoro.

- Calme mec ! J'dit juste que je ne pensai pas avoir du plaisir, vu que je n'aime pas les hommes !

- On ne dirait pas, vu comment tu te comportais, rigola Zoro. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu voudrais être Seme.

- C'est l'impulsion du moment.

- Je t'ais pas fait changer d'avis, alors…

- T'as dit que tu me demandais pas de t'aimer, donc…

- Ouais. Alors maintenant tu vas me détester, le dire aux autres, et -"

Sanji lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

"Je ne dirai rien. Je considère ça comme… une expérience. Sa te vas ?

- Moi je m'en fous comment tu prends ça, tant que tu dis rien.

- Alors on est d'accord. Bonne nuit.

- Ouais, bonne nuit."

Sanji s'approcha tout à coup de Zoro, toujours assis dans son coin.

"Et marimo, pourquoi tu restes tout seul ? Amuse-toi, merde !

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- T'es obligé, ou je te refais mal comme hier."

Zoro sourit. Ainsi, il s'en souvenait, et ne le prenait pas mal…

"Tu sais que sa me fera plus plaisir qu'autre chose, blondinet.

- Sa dépend, je peux te faire crier encore plus fort.

- De quoi ? Tu lui as fait mal hier, Sanji ? Et pourquoi il doit crier ?

- Et merde. Luffy avait tout entendu, pensa Zoro."

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Sanji fut plus rapide que lui.

"Hier soir, on s'est battu, et je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il crie de douleur.

- Ah ! T'es nul, Zoro !

- Ta gueule !"

Luffy se dirigea vers Chopper et Ussop pour continuer de faire la fête.

"Je t'ais sauvé la vie, marimo. N'oublie pas.

- t'inquiète, je n'oublierai pas. Merci"

Ils se sourirent. Sanji lui fit un clin d'œil, puis partit rejoindre Nami et Robin.


End file.
